


Fantasy Lover Part 1

by Angelhart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime, Complete, F/M, Humor, Manga, Manga & Anime, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Secretly Kagome wanted them both.Both making a claim on her. Both attractive to her in each their own way.But keeping a truce was already a hard task. Having them both: impossible.





	Fantasy Lover Part 1

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (this story has adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  


>> Heed the warning! <<  


If threesome pairings are not your thing, don't read!

  
  
Those that read my other romantic one shots know that mine are tasteful and sweet. You can expect no other from this one as well.

I did my best to keep everybody in character as far as it is possible considering what happens in the story. But I leave the judging up to you.  
  


For those that are ready to get burned by the fires of passion: happy reading!

And of course: Happy Valentine's Day ^^  


* * *

  
  
Her heart was pounding furiously as she sat there waiting on the futon. Her body anxious - she wanted to look back, but found herself not being able to - nervous.

Was it the strong male scent behind her that had her trembling so? Or the heavy breathing she heard? Or maybe the rustle of clothing as it dropped to the floor.

She realized she had closed her eyes in anticipation for they shot open when she felt a sudden tug on the fire rat that covered her naked body. She let out a gasp of air when calloused fingers touched her skin, sharp claws raking it when the hand they belonged to pushed the fabric over the joint of her right shoulder. The robe being too big slid off her with ease. She had to barely move her right arm to free herself of it.

Another tug and aided by gravity the suikan slid of her other shoulder as well. Redness pooled over her kneeled legs and feet. Her upper body now fully uncovered to the coldness in the air. She felt her nipples harden immediately. The soft breeze she felt that had found entry by the open window in the room like a caress. Pulling them taut.

A kiss on her right shoulder close to her neck made her cringe. Another gasp was freed from the confinement of her lips when a wet tongue made contact with her heated skin. A sensation spreading throughout her body that shot straight to her pelvis when besides lips and tongue she felt the raking of fangs as well.

The clawed hand that was still resting on her right arm stroked soothingly up and down. The other hand caressing her back. Claws o so carefully used to make the large surface of skin hypersensitive. The delightful tingles in her spine paralyzing her every limb. Her only option to feel. To enjoy.

A new hand joined, gliding over her left arm. Almost copying the movement the one did on her right. This one was different though. Slightly longer claws attached to fingertips. Another mouth on her body. This one was pressed against her left shoulder blade. Lips that nibbled. Fangs that teased. The rough tongue from that mouth followed the path the hand on her back was making next. Leaving a wet trail for the gentle breeze to cool.

She threw her head back and arched her body. Her chest pushed up in the movement and a whimper escaped her when the mouth that had disappeared from her neck and right shoulder was suddenly tugging on a peak. A tongue curling around the puckered bud of flesh, rolling it before lips sealed it and sucked on it.

The hand on her back that had vanished was now replaced by the soothing warmth of a hard body, pressing against her. The owner of the hand that was placed on her waist. The other moving her long black hair aside to bare the dent were her neck vertebrae became her spine. A mouth then pressing on the sensitive spot, tonguing it.

There was a satisfied groan in front of her for her bending back pushed her breasts more forward against the mouth and hand that was tending to them. Lips caressing the left, a hand kneading the right. A wicked thumb brushing over the nipple to make it even harder.

She found her limbs reacting to her will again when she was given a moments reprieve. Only hot breathing remained upon her flesh. On her chest. In her neck. It provided her with the opportunity to open her eyes. Her right hand moving up and through the white strands of hair in front of her, her fingers not stopping until they reached their goal. One of the furry ears on top of the head the white manes were attached to. She moved the appendage through her fingers, enjoying the silky feel of it and vibration on her tips as it quivered. The mouth of the owner of those soft ears touching her again. Sweet licks to the underside of her right breast.

Then those teasing lips moved up. A hand touching her cheek and angling her face. She caught the hungry gaze in the big yellow eyes that looked at her, before that mouth descended on her own. Her mouth opened eagerly to invite him in. Coaxing his tongue with hers into play. His right hand still fondling her right breast. Squeezing it gently.

Meanwhile the hand on her waist moved forward over her stomach while the tongue of the other mouth teased her left ear. Tracing the round human curve of the shell first and then teeth tugged on the lobe before it was sucked in between lips. In her distraction she barely felt the fabric gliding over her legs as the fire rat was pushed out of the way. Baring her lower body to the nights air. She felt it then. Hot hard skin poking against her behind. Strong hips made a thrust against her an implication of the need that was inside.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel my hunger for you?" The mouth against her ear asked. The voice deep and hoarse. Filled with lust.

"Yes," she answered to the mouth that was against her own. She could feel the lips against her ear turn into a grin due to her reply.

She hungered too and the need was answered by the hand on her stomach that now moved over her belly and further down. She moaned against lips when fingers made contact with her wet folds hidden beneath the dark curls of hair.

Her arms embraced the body in front of her for support. Her body instinctively pressing against the fingers as they stroked between her thighs. Her open mouth an invitation to the one who was facing her, his mouth kissing her abundantly. His left hand in her hair, his claws combing through it.

Her mind was a big blur. No recollection of how this had happened. Where they were. Her body a victim to an overload of wondrous feelings. The attention that was payed to her. Not by one, but by two. Two that loved her. Lusted for her. And the lust of both of them was so present as she felt it against her lower back and against her left thigh. Hard and warm.

Her head fell to the side, making room for the face that was behind her. The mouth tracing her neck and throat, making her head tilt to the right. As fangs pressed against her she thought for a moment he would bite. It felt so erotic. So dark. But all they did was tease. Joining the caress of his lips and tongue.

Her eyes sought refuge in the golden stare of the ones that looked at her. A hand close to her right breast, the other on exploration. A path down below till it was in the same area as the one from the man behind her.

A soft growl moved through her. Lips vibrating the sound through her neck and causing a delightful shiver even though it was not meant for her. Competition. Trespassing of territory. Rivalry. Even now.

Two hands stroked her. Mindful of their dangerous talons they parted her folds and sought out everything sensitive. Every part of her that made her whimper, cry and moan. It was almost too much and she dug her nails in the shoulders of the one who vowed to protect her. Her body arching against the one who placed a claim on her person the first time she met him and remembered her each time he encountered her that he would stake that claim for sure. The one in front of her always keeping an eye out to prevent that event from happening ever.

What had forced their cooperation now?

_"_ _Cut it out you two!"_

_She placed her hands against their chests, pushing against them as she stood between them. Like a referee holding them apart. Their fangs bared as they snarled at each other. Mouths making sneer comments to another. Making offence about scent, body hygiene, looks, pedigree._

_"_ _Fleabag!"_

_"_ _Mutt!"_

_"_ _Stinky wolf!"_

_"_ _Insolent puppy!"_

_A continues battle of insults._

_"_ _Cut it out. There is enough of me for the both of you."_

  
  
  
_There is enough of me for the both of you…_

They had both blinked at her. Then had looked at each other. Had that been the trigger? Somehow it seemed… She couldn't picture them… It was so hard to focus… She couldn't remember.

She was falling. Two pair of hands coming to her aid as her body failed to keep her sitting upright any longer. The person behind her making room for her to sit. They took a place beside her. One on her left, one on her right and for the first time she allowed her eyes to look. Pushing away shyness, for it seemed ridiculous right now. She knew perfectly well what the outcome would be. Had she not desired this? Was she not blessed? To be loved so much. Both called friend. Both held a place in her heart. Both loving her. And she loved them back.

Kagome looked at the two rivals. Both slim build yet strong. The body of the wolf demon more tanned and seemingly older. In truth he was of course older. In demon terms he was much older than Inuyasha. The insult 'pup' was perhaps even the right term for the hanyou. Although he resembled an adult and because of his age one would expect him to be one, he was actually still a teenager. In human years he was about her age. Give or take a year or two older.

Two upper lips pulled up in a snarl as the men looked at each other. Each one had placed a hand possessively on her hips. Kouga on her right. Inuyasha on her left. It was a staring contest and neither one was willing to yield. She knew why. The prize was her.

The rivalry between them had angered her so often before. Now it was thrilling. Arousing. Animalistic in nature. Sharp fangs bared as both made their threat more eminent. She felt the pressure of the hands on her hips increasing, almost keeping her pinned down. Looking down she was surprised to see how large their hands appeared as they rested on her slim body. The claws - Kouga's a bit taller - giving the illusion of longer fingers.

It was Inuyasha who spoke suddenly. "She should decide," he said.

Both turned their heads to look at her. Her face flushing red at the implication.

Inuyasha's head tilted. His gaze so soft, so loving. "Kagome?"

The blue in Kouga's eyes was practically glowing. As he noticed her stare he grinned. "Give it up, mutt."

There was a quick turn from Inuyasha's head and a fearsome growl rolled deep in his throat. His upper lip raised and fangs were made visible. Then he turned to face her again. His expression altering from threatening to friendly in the movement. "Kagome?" He asked again.

Even with her human ears she could hear the slight tremble in his voice. The worry.

She moved her left hand and pressed her palm against his right cheek. Cupping his face, she whispered his name. "Inuyasha… I want you... first."

As she looked at Kouga she noticed disappointment in his eyes. However, instead of a frustrated snarl she also saw him smiling reassuringly at her. He wasn't going to make a fuss about it. No anger. It was as if deep down inside he understood the reason of her choice.

A face and soft lips then blocked her view. Inuyasha kissing her passionately. When his lips retracted he said in a husk whisper: "Let us prepare you." As she saw him looking at the wolf demon there was no rivalry this time. Only a smirk that was answered by another. Inuyasha making room for Kouga to join.

Two different hands pressed against her chest. Pushing her back to lay down on the bedding. Two expressions turning smug as the two men looked at each other for a moment. Her eyes locked with their intense gaze when they faced her. She couldn't pull away. Drawn to the heated gold and the deep blue she was caught. Like a moth drawn to a flame.

"She will be ruined," Kouga said. Words not really meant for her to reply, but certainly meant for her to hear. "Once loved by the demon kind they will never want human again."

If even possible Inuyasha's stare became more lustful. "As if we let her be touched by a human male."

"As if," the wolf demon repeated then chuckled.

The two hands on her hips moved in sync over her thighs. To the inside and then they pushed, spreading her. She swallowed suddenly feeling nervous again. Inuyasha laid down beside her. The back of his left hand caressing her face as he shushed her. His mouth whispering a soft "relax" before he placed a kiss on her left cheek.

The hand moved over her forehead then turned and fingers and a palm caressed downwards. The gentle pressure making her eyelids close as the hand moved over her eyes. Forced darkness enhancing her other senses. Scent: masculine, musk. Sound: slow steady breathing close to her left ear. The loud pounding of her own anxious heart. The rustle of sheets.

Touch...

There was a mouth on her right knee. A hand on her left. Careful applied pressure against the joint with fingers, making her oblige to spread the leg. The mouth moved up to her thigh and another hand pressed against the right knee to force it to move as well.

Feeling vulnerable like that she tried hard to ignore her slight discomfort. Accusing her inexperience and nerves for the feeling. A tender kiss was placed on each closed eyelid meant to still her uneasiness. A hand caressing her breasts again. Then her stomach. A comforting rub to arouse and to subdue the jitters inside. A furry ear tickling her cheek as a head nudged against her face. As she opened her eyes again to look she noticed Inuyasha's yellow eyes following the ministrations of the wolf demon intensely.

Perhaps a peace offering after her made choice. She could only guess as the hanyou remained more a spectator instead of a participator. His right arm beneath her neck, the curve of his elbow a pillow for her head. His right hand holding hers captive. His other still stroking her upper body. Her left hand holding that arm – her only support in this strange new world of pleasure.

A kiss was placed right above the curls and her eyes fell close. She swallowed and held her breath when hands were placed on her hips to hold her apart. There was a low grunt beside her face. The man sharing and feeling her anticipation. She felt embarrassed to find herself so eager. For wanting it. Her body practically dripping with need. Her vocal cords releasing a pleading moan – unable to form words to go with it.

She cried out at the first lick. Lips and teeth nibbled on her left shoulder. A sharp intake of breath through his nose evidence that Inuyasha was just as eager to taste her. Her lower body thrust up against the mouth that pleasured her. A thorough exploration of every part of her. Inside and out. Strong hands holding her down and keeping her from trashing. Lewd sounds, the whimpers leaving her lips and the voice of Inuyasha that disclosed all his desires in a secret whisper making her even more bashful, but her face couldn't color anymore. The redness of her cheeks already at its peak. She squeezed the hand that held hers, dug her fingers and blunt nails in the arm that covered her when she lost it. Her body convulsing and throbbing into that glorious release.

As her mind came tumbling down from the blissful euphoria she barely registered the switch. The one between her legs being replaced by the other. Inuyasha moving over her, the soft white hairs on his pelvis tickling her as he pressed his hips against hers. His mouth kissing her while with the aid of his hand and thrust of his hips he pushed himself inside.

She embraced him as she felt him entering her body, her hold on him tightly. The pressure of her arms surrounding him and reminding him to go slow. And he was thoughtful. Loving kisses to distract her. On her mouth, her throat. She could feel the tension in his body as he tried to be careful. Unable to linger to accustom her discomfort, perhaps because of his own inexperience, he did his best to compromise by making shallow thrusts.

The heat of his ragged breath burning her ear and tingling in her brain jolting over her spine when he released a soft grunt with each restrained push forward.

"You're so hot and wet." His voice proclaimed. "Does, does it hurt?"

She shook her head slightly, knowing he would be able to feel that movement as his face was so close to hers. There had been a slight sting at first at his entry, the following friction strange and perhaps more awkward than actually painful. He had been so gentle.

"You feel so good. Can I go faster? Deeper?"

She wasn't even finished nodding when his hips gave a harder thrust and she let out a cry as he suddenly bottomed out within her and bumped into her cervix.

"Careful mutt, don't break her."

The comment that was suddenly snarled, made them both aware again of the other male in the room.

The most predatory growl rumbled within Inuyasha's throat before she felt his lips absorbing a tear that had escaped one of her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she replied back just as soft. Seeking out his mouth for intimate contact while his body experimented with angle and movement. When she suddenly gasped he grinned and rolled his hips to enhance the motion in repetition.

"Like that?" he asked almost timidly as he tried to read the expressions on her face.

She nodded sharply. The forward thrust made his pelvis brush over her sensitive clit, the hairs on his body down there a pleasurable sensation and when he pushed forward again she thrust her body upwards to meet him.

He sought out her mouth hungerly and she did her best to keep up with the faster rhythm of his pumping hips. She thought she had lost the perfect stimulation when he shifted and the angle changed. But then she felt one of his hands moving down and then his thumb was rubbing her almost in sync with his thrusts. His body sitting up and for a moment looking into her eyes before he glanced down to where they were joined. By the heated flush on his face she could tell he was extremely turned on by the sight which strangely heightened her arousal as well.

Her attention was then drawn by a heavy grunt and she turned her head to watch the spectacle of the wolf demon watching them and stroking himself. The sight very erotic. When he caught her staring gaze he locked his eyes with hers and she got hypnotized by the deep blue. His gaze so intense it seemed he was ready to pounce on her.

Then she was suddenly pulled up and straddling Inuyasha's legs. Obviously displeased by her distraction, his mouth soon dominated hers to change her focus back to him, before he moved to tease the sensitive spots on her throat that he discovered earlier. His thumb still rotating and pressing, making her arch and maybe it was the new angle, his kisses, the love proclamations against the orifice of her ear, or all combined that had her tumbling over the edge. The hand that had been between her legs now on her behind and pressing her harder against him as he controlled her movements as her body shuddered and was unable to.

She tumbled backwards, her back hitting the cold sheets, his body still thrusting as he moved over her, his hands on either side of her. She took hold of his arms to prevent her body from sliding due to his harder thrusts. The pistoning of his hips now almost uncontrolled. Then his back arched and he thrust deeply before he slowly moved to embrace her. His head resting on her chest and his hips rolling against her for a comfort fit before they stilled. She lovingly stroked through his hair enjoying the feel of the weight of his body, knowing he would probably feel too heavy on top of her soon.

She felt almost disappointed when he retreated. Giving her a quick kiss before he pulled out of her. But as soon he was off her the wolf demon approached. The strained expression on the demon's face showing how difficult it been for him to stay put and just watch. His body hard and eager to receive and give pleasure as well.

Hands turned her around, placing her on her stomach, gently. His body leaning over her and a mouth tracing her spine, licking off each drop of sweat in its path upwards. The attention making her writhe against the sheets. When he reached her neck, she felt his right hand move beneath her body. Pressing against her pelvis and pushing her up, angling her. Her body slick from the previous coupling accepted his entrance with no resistance. The sensation being new all over. The feel of him the same yet different. The position, the angle. She did tense at the entry. Feeling him push until there was no room for more.

"Watch and learn, puppy," she heard him speak above her just before he tilted his hips and started to move.

There was protesting groan from the man who now rested on the huge bed. And angered expression on his face due to the insult. Yet his eyes were intently fixed on the joined bodies of her and the youkai.

Hands held her hips tightly so she wouldn't be shoved forward with each hard thrust. His motion a slow retreat and an almost punishing slam forward. But his actions were controlled enough to not be painful and at one point he just stopped, nestled deep within her and leaned over her. She shivered at the feel of his moist tongue gliding over a shoulder blade, his hips rolling in circles. The pressure of his body against her, the feeling of his hard erection stirring inside and the need to escape his teasing tongue, made her slouch forward, yet the hold of his hands left her rear elevated.

Her body was soon craving more than the sensual rotating movement. She wanted the friction from before and tried to push into him and when that failed, forward. There was an amused chuckle above her as he restrained all her movements. Kagome turned her head when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Stop teasing her, you damn wolf."

For a moment it seemed Kouga was going to ignore the comment and she was about make a plea when she felt her body couldn't take any more of the torture, only then she felt his retreat and was surprised by a thrust downward and the pressure against something highly sensitive inside of her. The whine escaping her lips startling Inuyasha even more. The wolf demon repeated this pattern of thrusting and she was building up rapidly to a release that had her trembling and shuddering. His hold on her firm as he emptied himself inside of her, his body relishing the rhythmic contraction of her inner muscles as they massaged him so sweetly.

He pulled her to him as he rolled them on their sides. Still slightly shivering from her intense orgasm she opened her eyes at the feel of Inuyasha's hand stroking her face. Her body reluctant to release him as Kouga pulled out of her and nestled himself against her back. She felt his face pressing against her neck and his nose brushing against her skin, the sound of deep breaths as he inhaled her scent.

She was basking in the joyous afterglow. Her skin still tingling and not stopping doing that due to the continues caressing of lips, fangs and tongues over her skin. The wolf demon spooning her, his mouth coming to rest upon the joint of her right shoulder. Teeth and lips carefully nipping the skin. His right hand sliding back and forth over her hip. Claws carefully raking her flesh and leaving goosebumps in their trace.

Inuyasha in front of her. His left hand lovingly stroking the damp black strands of hair out of her flushed face. His yellow animal eyes seeking contact with hers. His mouth brushing against her own. Placing occasional kisses against her swollen lips.

"Are you tired?" He asked her as his fingers moved through her hair.

She didn't answer. She was tired. A bit. She could most certainly sleep soundly being held by them. She had never felt so safe. So warm. So loved. But she was afraid that it would all end here. That the moment she would wake up the hostility between the two would endure like this event never had taken place.

"Kagome..." It was Kouga's voice in her ear. "Will you have us both?"

Yes, how she would like that. Being with a hanyou alone was already a taboo in this world. Being with two men, two of the demon kind wouldn't make any difference. She would move here. When the fight with Naraku was over she would live here. With them. Somehow, they would make it work.

"Yes," she answered. She moved her right hand to rub one of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha's gaze turned towards the wolf demon behind her. There was a message in his eyes unknown to her. A grin on his face.

"Kagome," Kouga said again, his breath hot in her ear. "Will you have us both?"

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp when she felt his hand move from her hip over her rear. The fingers sliding between the cheeks and brushing over the other opening. The real meaning of his question dawning on her.

Her cheeks blushed furiously as she stared in Inuyasha's eyes, seeking something in them. A reassurance perhaps? Would they cross her boundaries? Was it a boundary…?

She wasn't that naïve that she thought of it not being possible. She came from a modern world where sex was industry. And although a teenager she was not ignorant either. Boys talked. Girls talked. Teen slumber party gossip wasn't about teddy bears.

A mouth nibbled sweetly on her behind. Soft kisses on the right cheek. A clawed finger tapped on her nose, making her blink and pulling her out of her thoughts and still shocked state.

"You spooked her, fleabag."

A body leaned over her. A hand was placed between her and Inuyasha, forcing him to scoot back a little. She turned her head and looked into the azure orbs of the man above her. She saw him lowering his face and she closed her eyes as she leaned into his kiss. As lips pulled away gently he said: "You know we won't hurt you, right?"

She nodded slowly. There was this lustful corner in her mind where such fantasy had nested itself once. To be sandwiched as it was called between the two men. She blamed it on teenage hormones that created havoc inside her body as her eyes watched the two men fight over her each time their paths would cross. Would she chicken out now, now it could be made reality? Would she regret it if she said 'yes'?

Would she regret it if she said 'no'…

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear. The hand was still rubbing her rear. "I'll be gentle."

" _We'll_ be gentle," Inuyasha corrected.

Both men sniffed the air and she realized her thinking about it had spiked her arousal again. She could feel it inside her. Tingling, anticipating.

Two fingers glided over her forehead, down over her nose and came to rest upon her lips. Her eyes started to go cross-eyed as she watched them. Something was different. The nails were short and blunt. Were they bitten off? Inuyasha nudged her face softly and then raised his head. Both men now looking at her, awaiting her reaction.

There was no need for her to speak. She knew what would suffice as an answer. The fingers that were now stroked her lips making that very clear. All she had to do was find the nerve to reply.

Inuyasha's left hand found its way between her legs. As she felt it move over her stomach, her right leg automatically shifted. Giving him room. Using the back of his hand to avoid his sharp talons he started slow strokes, his eyes never leaving hers. She watched the movement of his pupils as they dilated. Without thought – on their own – her lips parted. The two fingers that had been teasing her lips slid inside her mouth slowly.

Her tongue curled around the fingers, making them wet with her own saliva. To her surprise Inuyasha joined in. The part of the fingers that weren't sealed by her mouth were coated by his tongue. All the while his strokes against her sex never ceased. Still torturously slow. Just to leave her primed and anxious.

"I wish I could replace my fingers with something else, right now," the wolf demon whispered hoarsely. "But this is not my fantasy now, is it?"

The last sentence was odd and seemed out of place, but before she could dwell on it his fingers disappeared from her mouth and she felt them sliding in between the cheeks of her rear and the pressure of one just before he pushed it inside. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was weird and she could tell her muscles were instinctively trying to push out the intruding appendage. Inuyasha was however swift in providing the distraction as his strokes intensified with purpose, causing her muscles to relax and her focus to briefly shift. In this moment of opportunity, she felt another digit entering her and both fingers scissoring to prepare her for the intrusion of something larger.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. It felt so surreal. Somehow even more so than the reality of being thrown back in time to an era, five hundred years in the past, that was dominated by demons.

As she pushed her body against the stroking fingers of Inuyasha, the hand of the wolf demon followed, his fingers trying to create a friction that would ease her into his touch as well. His mouth voicing a "there you go" when she finally did push back against his fingers as her body sought out more of the pleasure that it began to experience. And she even let out a frustrated moan when his fingers withdrew. At that moment Inuyasha increased the pressure of his touch and as she cried out in rapture, her muscles were forced to give in to a new intrusion as the wolf demon penetrated her from behind. All pleasure fading as she tried to accommodate the feel of him invading this other intimate part of her.

She knew he wasn't even fully inside when he stilled and embraced her from behind and his mouth kissed her neck soothingly. He waited. He waited patiently for her to relax around him and give into Inuyasha's touch once more, for never had the hanyou ceased his strokes. The half demon trying to divert her attention by kissing her tenderly, suckling and nibbling on her breasts and teasing the sensitive swollen nub that was hidden in between her folds. And when she rolled her hips again, Kouga slowly followed the motion in shallow thrusts until the tension in her muscles eased up and allowed for him to penetrate her deeper until he was finally sheathed till the hilt.

Inuyasha took the alteration as his que and before she could fully register the change of events, he had taken hold of her right hip and found entry into her body as well.

She bit on her lower lip at the thrill of being filled like that. The feeling intense and almost overwhelming. She felt like she was about to faint and she might have if it weren't for the attention her two lovers were giving her. Their satisfactory moans, their tender kisses on her skin and when both of them slowly started to move, one in, one out, she took hold of Inuyasha's strong arms for support.

There was a hiss from Inuyasha when the wolf demon reached between them and his fingers started a synchronized stroke with their pumping hips. "Watch were you're stroking with those claws, wolf."

The demon behind her chuckled, but did slightly change the location of his fingers, before he continued. The sensation being too much, Kagome found her release quickly and it didn't take long for both men to shudder against her as well, spilling inside of her.

When the wolf demon pulled out she winced slightly, Inuyasha taking hold of her and rolling onto his back, taking her with him. She sagged against his chest, his arms folding around her, holding her in a warm and protective embrace.

"Kagome," his voice called out to her sweetly.

"Kagome."

"Kagome!"

As her eyes opened she realized she was almost drowning. The water in the bath tub now in line with her nose. And at the sound of loud knocks on the door she gasped, water running into her mouth and into her windpipe.

Sitting up, she coughed the water out of her lungs, before she replied to the concerned voice that called out to her from the other side of the door. "I'm fine, mom. I just fell asleep."

"Inuyasha is waiting for you. He came to pick you up."

"All right."

She waited until the footsteps retreated, then splashed some water against her face to rid herself of the dazed state. Pulling the plug, she got out of the bath and wiped the damp from the mirror and looked at her image. A flushed face stared back at her.

There were flashes that she recalled, enough to have that heated blush stick to her cheeks, still.

"I can't believe I just dreamed that," she voiced softly to her reflection.

Her body was still tingling and she let her right hand slide between her legs, only to have it retreat fast when she noticed how sensitive she was down there. Like only the slightest touch could already bring her to orgasm.

Turning to the bath she let it fill up again. Only this time with cold water. Not in a million years was she going to face Inuyasha, or the rest of her family for that matter, in the state she was in now.

* * *

  
  
Their friends were waiting for them at the other side of the well. Inuyasha took the large backpack from her without saying a word, leaving her to climb over the edge herself and Miroku moved to catch up with his seemingly moody friend as Inuyasha already started walking.

Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Kagome followed.

"Did something happen over there?" Sango asked in a whisper.

For a moment Kagome pondered on how to reply to that. With Shippou following them she surely couldn't talk about her dream. And damn for Inuyasha's keen senses because he had noticed something was off right away when they took their leave from the Higurashi house. He couldn't pinpoint it, luckily, but maybe it had been her behavior or something. He had, however, been most annoying which resulted in two 'osuwari's' even before they had reached the well shrine. And biting the dirt twice had put him in a foul mood when they emerged out of the well in the Feudal Era.

Which seemed unfair, though, for he hadn't done anything wrong, actually, besides, annoying the hell out of her with his curiosity and questions. And so she replied to Sango with the only answer she could think off that would sum everything up.

"Men," she sighed.

The slayer giggled next to her. "That bad, huh?"

The party halted when something approached them in the distance. A whirlwind that came to a stop and Inuyasha took a stance before Kagome, blocking her view from the wolf demon who emerged from the dust.

"Whaddaya want, fleabag?"

When the demon managed to get a glimpse of her he smiled in her direction, only to be blocked by Inuyasha again.

"I thought I sensed something evil. Something foul in the air, so I came to check up on my precious Kagome. But now," and he sniffed, "I realize it was just your foul stench, dog breath."

"The only bad odor lingering here is the one that clings to you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. "But hey, that's what you get when you're a primitive species that still licks their own butt."

"Ha! says the guy who smells like wet dog!"

Inuyasha clenched his fist, but before he could dish out, Kagome took a position between him and the wolf demon.

"Cut it out you two!" Placing her hands against their chests, she held them apart like a referee. Their fangs bared as they snarled at each other. Mouths making sneer comments to another. Making offence about scent, body hygiene, looks, pedigree.

"Fleabag!"

"Mutt!"

"Stinky wolf!"

"Insolent puppy!"

"Cut it out!" She yelled again. "There is enough of me for the both of you."

Both turned their heads and looked at her. Right after the words had left her mouth a shiver ran through her like the ghost of a déjàvu.

_There is enough of me for the both of you._ She repeated the words in her mind and memories of the dream filled her. _Oh my god…_

"Yeah, cut it out."

It was Kouga as he pushed against the chest of Inuyasha.

"You cut it out, you mangy wolf!"

"Who are you calling mangy, you mongrel!"

Kagome took her distance as they started another fight with insults. Staring at the two squabbling men she sighed.

"You all right?"

She looked up at the sound of Sango's voice then smiled. "Yeah. You know, sometimes fantasies should just stay fantasies."

The young demon slayer looked at her strangely as Kagome picked up the yellow bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. Taking one last look at the two as they threatened each other with fist gestures and snarls, the memory of the dream fantasy popped like a pierced balloon.

"Let's go."  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This fic is born out of a request that was made a long time ago. I had however declined it at the time. The pairing was way out of my comfort zone and it was just too AU. Yet somehow the challenge to write it kept beckoning me. And so it was that I found myself setting up a draft for this request when I figured out a way to make it fit the canon universe one day and it is has been a WIP ever since.
> 
> This fic was the winner for the Valentine's Poll I made on tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> (you may have noticed it says 'part 1' in the title. That is because another InuYasha threesome fic request has been made, so there will be another Fantasy Lover fic in the future)


End file.
